Super Smash BrothersYet Another TOD
by neuron6
Summary: This is yet another of those seemingly endless Submit Your Own Truth or Dares. Rated T because I don't know what you guys will submit.
1. Chapter 1

Super Smash Brothers- Yet another Truth or Dare Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own what I don't own. Which is most everything here.**

**Welcome to yet another of those seemingly endless ToDs! I will let you all submit truths or dares, then… LET THE CARNAGE BEGIN! LET THE MINDLESS CARNAGE… COMMENCE!**

Neuron6 sat at his computer. Through this device, he would soon cause much death and destruction to fictional characters. But they didn't necessarily have to be fictional… With his unlimited genius, he had converted the computer into a transdimensional portal. Over the last month, he had painstakingly created, in the Super Smash Brothers dimension, the ultimate arena. With the push of a button, virtually anything could sprout from the ground. The young prodigy straightened his tie. It was time for the introduction. He faced the camera.

"Greetings to you, friends, enemies, and enemies that pretend to be friends. As the TOD keeper, it is my duty to provide for you an introduction; a way, if you will, to show you how things will work here." He stepped through the portal. "First, the rules. Basically, just keep everything rated T. You may submit OCs, but no promises on accepting them. While we're on the subject of OCs, we already have three."

Name: Ray

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Appearance: Short, straight hair the color of chestnuts. Tall, around 6'2" and somewhat lanky, but muscular. Pale and has a crooked smile. He walks with a slight slump and his eyes are a rich, cerulean blue.

Personality: Can be cocky, but has a good heart. Likes to smile and laugh, and is a heart-throb back home. He has a good sense of humor and jokes around a lot. He is brave and protects those he loves fiercely. He has a sense of honor and integrity about him. He can be charismatic when he wants to (although he's not aware of his charms) and is often clueless about how he appears to other people. He knows that girls adore him and uses this to his advantage, much to his pleasure. He can be flirty. He has a laugh that comes from deep down, not the throat. He doesn't take things too seriously. He can also be a bit reckless from time to time.

Background: Comes from a good family, has lots of friends and is popular with good reason.

Power: Can breathe out fire, summon it at his fingertips and extinguish it. He can also extinguish fire it it's within a mile radius of him. Doesn't know if the full extent of his powers or if he can extinguish forest fires.

Friends: A group of guys around his age. They always like to joke around with him.

Strengths: Good leader, strong.

Weakness: Arrogance, etc.

Name: Aspen Claire Fray

Age: 16

Sex: Female

Appearance: Dark brown hair, glowing green eyes. Olive skin, freckles on the bridge of her nose, 5'6

Personality: Shy, but if you're friends with her, she'll be super talkative. She's smart, kind, and tries her hardest to be nice. Anger has gotten the best of her before, and she explodes when angry.

Power: She can camouflage her skin into anything.

Name: Void Arvon

Age: 13

Sex: male

Appearance: Straight, black hair; a little small; pale skin

Personality: Cold and aloof, rarely speaks, but has a commanding presence.

Power: Able to be completely invisible, silent, and weightless. Weightlessness lets him float, but not freely fly- more like swimming in the air. Has a silver sword, and is a master swordsman.

"And now, the parts of the arena. It's covered with unbreakable crystal tiles through which objects and people will come up if called for." He walked over towards what looked like a horizontal traffic light. "This is the pairing light. If any truths or dares call for a pairing of two OCs or Smashers, a light will brighten. Red means the pairing isn't allowed. Green means it is. And yellow means the couple can choose."

Neuron6 walked back to the operating booth and pressed two buttons. One huge section of floor opened up and all the Smashers rose into view, most cursing violently and almost all the others on the floor shaking.

On the other side of the arena, the OCs had a little more self-control. Only Ray was using profane language. Aspen was wide-eyed, and Void was as impassive as ever.

"Start sending," Neuron6 said with a smirk. "It will begin shortly."


	2. Chapter 2

Super Smash Brothers- Yet another Truth or Dare Chapter 2

**Thanks for the submissions! I proofread them, hope you don't mind.**

_One hour later…_

"Welcome back!" Neuron6 broadcast his voice across the gigantic arena, filled with talking Smashers and OCs. The decibel level failed to decrease, so Neuron6 used one of the many buttons at his disposal. An electric shock coursed throughout the floor, shocking everyone except for Jigglypuff, Kirby, Meta Knight, Pit, and Charizard, who were off the ground at the time. The talking lapsed into screams, and then silence.

"Glad we're all listening now," said the host. "We have our first few sets." At this everyone groaned, until another shock quieted them. "First, from Juni:

Yay!

Dares

Snake: break Sonic's rings

Ike: go a year without chicken

Truths

Samus: who do you have a crush on?

Marth: why do you wear a tiara?

That's all for now. OC TIME!

Name: Jakie

Age 18 (immortal)

Species: twilight wolf

Appearance: a bleach blond wolf with Black hair

Clothing: starfox uniform, shorts and tanks

Personality: kind, nice, short tempered

Weapons: reflector, pistol, dagger, all of fox's

Equipment: same as fox's

Abilities: able to control twilight

Final Smash (If they got one): same as fox's

Why Should They be a Smasher?: great fighter, appointed by master hand

Strengths: anything

Weaknesses: none

Background: Wolf's sister and was kidnapped by Zant and was evil but turned good

Family: Wolf is her brother

Friends: everyone she meets

Love interest: lucario (don't know how to spell it) is her boyfriend

Enemies: none

Other: was missing for years so this will be the first time wolf has seen her for a while, was a pilot at starfox

Jakie shortly appeared in the stadium, after which the truths and dares commenced. Snake broke Sonic's rings, while Sonic snuck around and broke Snake's cardboard box. When Snake discovered this, he completely broke down and started sobbing. Meanwhile, the Blue Blur looked for some kind of tool for him to fix the rings.

"NOOOOOO!" A scream came from Ike when he read the dare. Then it suddenly stopped. "Well, I can still have goose…" Still red-eyed, Ike started nibbling on a live goose. Ignoring the tortured squawks, Neuron6 read the first truth.

"Samus, who do you have a crush on?"

"I don't!"

"Are you sure? Because I have a foolproof lie detector that will send nonstop pain signals to your brain if you're not telling the truth."

Samus blanched. Not that you could tell, since she had her Power Suit on. "Fine! Marth!" Marth similarly changed color, but red instead of pale. He reddened even more as he read the next one.

"THIS…IS NOT…A TIARA! IT'S…ummm…A HEADBAND! YES, THAT'S IT! A HEADBAND!"

Most others remained unconvinced. Neuron6 did nothing, however, as he brought up the next review. "Alright, this one's from Phil the Persona Guy."

I'll give this a shot.

Name: Khoas

Age: 30

Appearance: lots of steel armor, tan skin, bald, and carries Soul Edge & Soul Caliber. Green eyes and sharp teeth

Personality: He is a self proclaimed God of War. If you do something to anger him, he'll kill you on the spot. Has a soft side for Sheik (assuming Sheik is a chick), as she is the best of the female fighters. Hates the heroes (mainly Link) who put him in a temporal barrier (those heroes are Link, Samus, Sonic, and Falco). Loves to kill.

Other: He wields Soul Edge and Soul Caliber.

Truths

Everyone: Are you scared of Khoas?

The prementioned heroes: Scared that Khoas will get his revenge?

Luigi: Hey, how's it going?

Dares

Link: vs. Khoas. FIGHT!

Sheik: Falcon Pawnch Falco in the beak.

After Khoas arrived, it was confirmed that most people were afraid of him at least a little bit. Before the heroes could answer the second one, they were killed, except for Falco and Samus, who managed to escape somehow.

Luigi couldn't answer as he was off hiding from Khoas somewhere. Link and Khoas couldn't fight either, since Link was dead.

Finally, it was Sheik's turn. "I can't Falcon Pawnch…" she said with a _Duh!_ look on her face

"Let me try!" said Captain Falcon. "Falcon…PAWNCH! Ow, my hand!" Captain Falcon hopped around in pain, Falco's beak being harder than anticipated.

"The last one," said Neuron6, "is from BladeNinja2012."

Cool a ToD.

My OC is Lee he is on my bio.

Truths-

Samus:If you had to choose someone to be locked in a room with who would you choose Link, Marth, Ike, or Snake?

Link: Same as Samus only u have to choose from Samus, Zelda, or Peach.

Mario: Why are you a stereotypical Italian?

Kirby: Who's a better cook, Peach or Zelda?

Dares-

Samus:Become trapped in a room with the person you said.

Link: 1.) Have a sword fight with Lee.

2.) Same as Samus.

Wario: Ten tons of garlic.

Peach: Take an eight second inhale of Warios fart after he eats all the garlic.

Jigglypuff, Ganondorf, and Diddy Kong: Lee just chopped off all of you heads.

The smashers are so gonna get tortured by me.

Deuces Up.

Lee arrived in the same manner as the other OCs.

"Well," said Samus sarcastically, "judging from my earlier answer, I'd go with Marth."

Link was dead and couldn't answer.

"Because-a I say a-a after everything-a," explained Mario. "I'm actually-a from-a Belgium-a."

Peach and Zelda both threateningly glared at Kirby, silently daring him to not say them. "Poyo yop popoy, yo poyop yoy poy poyo yaah," said Kirby. (Translation: I'd have to say Peach, but Zelda doesn't hit me with a frying pan whenever I come into the kitchen.) Luckily, both princesses were satisfied with this.

Suddenly, a room sprang up around Samus and Marth. Everyone looked at it in amazement, except Wario.

A "WAH HA HA!" came from Wario as he launched himself at the garlic. Everyone tried to stop him, but too late. Most of the garlic was already down Wario's gullet. There was another "WAH HA HA!" when Wario read the next dare. Peach, on the other hand, turned white and several sympathetic noises came from the crowd. Wario chose that moment to let loose with his gas. Unfortunately, Ray was at that moment playing with fire nearby. Peach was spared the smell, but Wario experienced the unpleasant and short sensation of having your internal organs incinerated. Needless to say, the smelly man didn't survive.

After everyone got over it, the final dare was read. Lee proceeded to chase the three unlucky Smashers. Ganondorf was caught first and beheaded. Next was Diddy Kong. Jigglypuff's slow brain finally realized that she was just a head, and therefore not in danger. Lee's brain was not as slow and he simply chopped off the parts of Jigglypuff that were not a head, namely her arms and legs. Jigglypuff shrieked in agony.

"This will be more fun than I thought," said Neuron6 as he looked at the writhing Jigglypuff. "Until next time, people! Don't forget to submit!"

**Dead:**

**Link**

**Sonic**

**Wario**

**Ganondorf**

**Diddy Kong**

**Alive:**

**Ike**

**Bowser**

**Captain Falcon**

**Donkey Kong**

**Falco**

**Fox**

**Ice Climbers**

**King Dedede**

**Kirby**

**Lucario**

**Lucas**

**Luigi**

**Mario**

**Marth**

**Meta Knight**

**Mr. Game & Watch**

**Ness**

**Olimar**

**Peach**

**Pikachu**

**Pit**

**Pokémon Trainer (Red)**

**R.O.B.**

**Samus**

**Snake**

**Toon Link**

**Wolf**

**Yoshi**

**Zelda**

**In great pain, but Alive:**

**Jigglypuff**


	3. Chapter 3

Super Smash Brothers- Yet another Truth or Dare Chapter 3

**Again, thanks for your submissions! I'm afraid characters cannot be brought back to life, but I can solidify their spirits.**

Again, a shock ran through the arena, stunning most of the Smashers and OCs.

"It's time to go on!" came Neuron6's voice, to the great dismay of the Smashers. "Our first submission is from Green Swordsgirl. Here it is."

Please check my bio for my O.C., Green. Okay, here's my Truth or Dares!

Mario: Do you truly love Peach? Or do you save her for the kiss or the cake?

Wario: You suck! You're ugly, you're fat, and ugh! You make me sick. What is your reaction?

Toon Link: You are awesome, you're my favorite brawler ever, and you are THE BEST person that ever lived! (What is your reaction?) :D

~DARES~

Donkey Kong: I hate your final smash, I mean really? Playing bongos? That's like the easiest smash to avoid! (Read next dare for following DARE)

Link: Triforce slash Donkey Kong!

Toon Link: Triforce slash Wario!

Peach: Make Toon Link a cake; he will then rate it on how good it is on a scale of one to ten. If it's lower than 5, you must DIE! If it's higher than 5, you survive. Better make it yummy; Toon Link is very hungry after killing Wario!

I'LL BE BACK! !

Green appeared in the stadium and took out her sword in preparation for the later dares.

"Of course I-a love-a her!" said Mario. The lie detector flashed and the plumber screeched in pain.

Wario's spirit was picking its nose and barely paid attention to Green Swordsgirl. This did not please Neuron6, so he amplified the statement by seven hundred decibels and replayed it into the ghost's ear. His reaction was a spurt of bad words. Toon Link was happy at his positive recognition and skipped around to display this. Unfortunately, he skipped straight into the invisible Void, who was sneaking around like he always did. He ducked just in time, and Void's blade only severed the tip of his hat. Toon Link was chased by Void, which was not an easy thing to do, since he didn't know where the heck to run from an invisible person. Finally, he thought he lost him. Void was actually bribing most of the other Smashers to go after poor Toony. Both Links (one being a spirit) used their final smashes on the heavyweight and the solidified spirit. However, neither one died simply because they were heavyweights.

Peach took careful measurements of Toon Link's mouth and taste buds. A kitchen erupted out of the floor and Peach rushed in. A full five hours later, Peach came out with a huge cake. It was shaped like Toon Link's head, with smaller figures of Toon Zelda and Toon Ganondorf on the sides. Cake Toon Link's eyes were made out of glazed doughnut holes, and the coloring was all-natural. It took another five hours for Toon Link to eat. All those who hated the princess were then disappointed, as the warrior rated it a ten.

"Hmmm. That was a very boring ten hours," said Neuron6. "Well, here we have the next one, from Juni."

Loved it!

Dares

Jakie: kiss Wolf's greatest enemy, FOX!

Iketard: NO goose! I'll update your dare; you have to be a vegetarian for TWO years now

Truths

Sonic: you're too slow!

Marth: *sarcastically* yeah it's a headband and I'm the queen of France

Samus: I knew it! I didn't have Jakie go through your diary for nothing! Oops!

Well I'm done!

Jakie slowly approached Fox. They did a little more than kiss. Okay, that's an understatement. Neuron6 had to put up a wall around them for the sake of the younger Smashers. Ike began crying again as his goose was taken to the animal hospital. "Well, at least I can still have beef…" he said.

"Um, no, you can't," said Neuron6. "You have to be a vegetarian." Ike's cow was taken away.

"WHAT?" shouted Sonic, who was still trying to solder his rings back together. "I am NOT too slow! Watch this!" He at that point had to be tied up to avoid him performing his Side Taunt over and over.

Marth looked at Juni quizzically. "Really? You don't look like a queen."

Samus was extremely angry at her diary violation. She used her Final Smash on the wall Jakie and Fox were behind. Only Jakie survived. Fox, on the other hand, was blown off the arena and fell from above the clouds, where the stadium was situated.

Neuron6 smiled. "And now for ROCuevas, who is writing a TOD himself that I favorited!"

Well this is fun.

Truth: Bowser are you a turtle or a dragon?

Dare: Ice Climbers try to climb Mountain Incredibly Unstable and Deadly.

Truth: Lucas why are you a wimp?

Dare: Pikachu use bolt tackle on Ness.

Bowser snarled. "Can't you see? I'm a turgon! Also known as a Koopa."

The Ice Climbers, for some reason, were excited as they ran off. "I'm not a wimp!" shouted Lucas, who then screamed very, very loudly as Mt. Incredibly Unstable and Deadly fell on him, courtesy of the Ice Climbers.

Pikachu grabbed a Smash Ball. "Piiika…CHUUUUU!" Ness took the full brunt of the move, but only accumulated a lot of damage.

"Finally, we have Phil the Persona Guy."

Muhahahahahaha! Let there be cake! -Brings Link back to life-

Truths

Link, Samus, Falco: Explain how you beat Khoas before. (Note: It involves A LOT of innocent bystanders given swords)

Marth: Tell me, why so serious?

Sheik: Hi Ms. Ninja lady!

Dares

Khoas, Sheik: Olive Garden, go. 1 hour.

Gannondwarf: Firstly, I turn you into a dwarf. Now, during Sheik's date, call her on her cell phone to embarrass her.

Everyone minus other OCs and the author: Unless you want to die, pledge your loyalty to Khoas.

"Well, I'm very sorry, Phil, but characters can't be brought back to life until someone wins," explained Neuron6. "Link's spirit can still answer your truth, though."

Link's ghost, Samus, and Falco began to tell the epic tale. "Well," they said, "Khoas was bugging us, so we bribed a crowd at one of our brawls to go after him with swords. 'Nuff said."

Marth looked at Phil. "Serious? You're talking to me about being serious? Well, _you_ try being a prince, having your father go to war, losing your kingdom, and having to go everywhere to get it back; and then we'll see if you're serious."

"Hi Mr. Persona Guy," replied Sheik. She and Khoas were then sent to Olive Garden. Ganondorf's spirit was turned into a dwarf. He sighed. "How long do I have to stay like this?" he asked in a high, squeaky voice. Everyone burst out laughing at his new voice. He sent them all a dirty look, then went to get his cell phone. Sheik laughed at his voice too, then showed it to Khoas.

When Khoas and Sheik returned, everyone consulted each other about whether to accept Khoas's demand. Void then walked over and whispered to them, giving them an idea. They talked some more, nodded their heads, and then swarmed Khoas and sent him back to the temporal barrier. They also sacrificed Jigglypuff to reinforce the barrier, so nobody could free him again.

"Well, that finishes it for-" Neuron6 was interrupted by a cry of, "AETHER!" Ike was standing over the dead body of Toon Link. He noticed everyone staring at him. "What?" he said. "The invisible guy offered me a chance to break my diet for a day if I took him out!" Ike walked away, eating the chicken Void had offered him.

"- Today," Neuron6 finished. "See you all next time!"

**Dead:**

**Link**

**Sonic**

**Wario**

**Ganondorf**

**Diddy Kong**

**Jigglypuff **

**Lucas**

**Fox**

**Toon Link**

**Alive:**

**Ike**

**Bowser**

**Captain Falcon**

**Donkey Kong**

**Falco**

**Ice Climbers**

**King Dedede**

**Kirby**

**Lucario**

**Luigi**

**Mario**

**Marth**

**Meta Knight**

**Mr. Game & Watch**

**Ness**

**Olimar**

**Peach**

**Pikachu**

**Pit**

**Pokémon Trainer (Red)**

**Squirtle**

**Ivysaur**

**Charizard**

**R.O.B.**

**Samus**

**Snake**

**Wolf**

**Yoshi**

**Zelda**

**Ray**

**Aspen**

**Void**

**Jakie**

**Green**

**Lee**

**Trapped in a Temporal Barrier:**

**Khoas**


	4. Chapter 4

Super Smash Brothers- Yet another Truth or Dare Chapter 4

**By the way, you can use dares and truths on the OCs too.**

"I'm getting bored of using those electric shocks to get the Smashers to pay attention all the time," yawned Neuron6. "Let's try something new." He pressed a random button in the section of his control panel labeled _pain. _A round wall shot up around all the Smashers, then the floor inside began spinning at Mach Two. Crunches and shouts of pain were heard as the people inside crashed into the wall. After a minute or so, the inside abruptly stopped, resulting in more screams and thumps from the interior. As the wall dropped again, the battered, roughly 250% damaged Smashers staggered out. Olimar in particular was spinning and wheeling around crazily. His shade of green was slightly brighter and more pronounced than the others. Marth realized what was coming and yelled a warning. The others covered their eyes or looked away as the Hocotatan vomited inside his helmet.

"Smashers! It is time to continue!" shouted Neuron6, perhaps a tad unnecessarily. "First up is ROCuevas with the weather! Oh wait, no, that's a different show."

Great job man. Pretty awesome.

Truth: Kirby how is it that you don't get fat when you eat?

Dare: Bowser vs. Mario in a dance off!

Truth: Pit, do you hate it when people call you gay?

Dare: Mario you shall lose your moustache!

"Poyoyoyo yoy pop opoy? Poyo yoppa yaah poyoy yoap oyp pyopoypoy. Yop, koy poppay poip, yap poy oyo," explained the pink puffball. Neuron6's built-in translator showed that in Poyan, he had said this: Have you watched my anime show? I keep it all in another dimension. But if I eat too much actual _lard, _I do get fat.

The dance-off was sure to be humorous, since neither the plumber nor the koopa could dance in the slightest. In the end, after many face-plants and injuries for both, Mario was judged victorious simply because he could spin. Sadly, because of the earlier damage, he couldn't cope with the Bowser Bomb from his enraged opponent and went flying off the stage at Super Sonic speeds.

"People call me gay?" shouted Pit. Most of the other cast facepalmed at his reaction. Mario's ghost got its mustache shaved off and proceeded to mope and wail.

"Now we have Phil the Persona Guy."

Poor Khoas... He was just fallowing Mimir's orders for his destiny...

Truths:

All: Why didn't you pledge your loyalty to Khoas? He has Soul Edge AND Soul Caliber under his control after all.

Ganondwarf: Are you digging a hole?

Dares

Falco: Listen to Zhang Jiao for the rest of the chapter.

Ike: Wrestle this old lady, Elli (Old Age given flesh)

Sonic: Try and race Hugi (Thought)

Wario: Consume more then Logi (Flame)

Sheik: Summon Hyrule's elder gods to free Khoas!

Everyone looked uncomfortable at the first truth. "Well-a we have-a mostly all pledged-a our-a allegiance to-a Master Hand. But he-a tricked us-a into-a it!" said Luigi.

"Given the unbreakable crystal tiles, I'd say no," squeaked Ganondwarf sarcastically. Falco was dragged off to listen to Zhang Jiao. Ike, Sonic's spirit and Wario's spirit surprisingly won their dares. Finally, it came time for Sheik's dare. "Well, I guess, since it's a dare…" she said. Everyone groaned at this.

Din, Farore, and Nayru arrived and attempted to destroy the barrier. The sacrifice of Jigglypuff, however, prevented them from completely destroying it. They still significantly weakened it.

"Now we have Awesome."

No one is making Pit do any ToDs... *evil smile* T: Zelda say yes to any questions pit asks. D: Pit...ask Zelda AND Peach out. (On a date)*evil laugh*

Oh, and I love this! It is awesome!

"Great, this is going to be fun." Zelda rolled her eyes. Pit came up to the princesses and asked them out. Reluctantly, they said yes. When the three came back, Link's ghost gave Pit the evil eye for going out with Zelda.

"Next we have Green Swordsgirl back."

I'M BACCK! I TOLD YOU I'D BE BACK *evil laugh*

Ahem, ... ANYWAYS,

Truths:

Neuron6 - will there be a time where the Smashers come back to life, or do they stay in spirit form?

Bowser - ...you're awesome.

Sonic - ...you're cheap.

Dares:

Sonic - ...die.

Ganondwarf - Go to Hot Topic, buy a Zelda shirt and tell the cashier, "I love Link".

Marth - Kill whoever calls you gay because you are NOT gay!

I can't think of more… BUT I'LL BE BACK! *evil laugh* !

"Well," said Neuron6, "Characters will all be brought back to life when someone wins. Someone wins when they're the only one left alive." Bowser took a bow and Sonic gave Green Swordsgirl The Look. He immediately regretted it when he read the next dare. "How am I going to die?" he asked.

"I'll help," grinned Bowser. Sonic was flat seconds later. Ganondwarf carried out his dare and got laughed at for the second time that day.

"With pleasure," said Marth.

"And last but not least, Juni," Neuron6 stated.

Hi! I have 3 ocs and dares

Truths

Marth: I was being sarcastic! I'm not the queen of France!

Samus: I was lying! Ike was the one who went through your diary!

Zelda: well excuuuuse me princess!

Dares

Sonic: race against the fastest thing ever; light if you lose you die

Falco: kiss any BOY

Samus: kiss any GIRL

Peach: the sentence below is false

The sentence above is false

Everybody: did you know that: who's on first, what's on second, I don't know's on third, why is left field, because is center field, tomorrows pitcher, and today's catcher, and I don't care is shortstop?

OCs

name: viper

Age: 18

appearance: sliver zero suit with purple markings, waist length blond hair, green eyes, wears shorts and tanks

personality: very kind, Juni is best friend, hates boys hitting on her

Bio: daughter of snake and Samus learned to use swords met Juni while she was traveling, Ike is boyfriend

Misc: her final smash is that she flirts (only boys) to distract them then blast them or uses a stun shot to paralyze them then blast them

name: Juni savior

Age: 18(immortal)

gender: girl

Bio: she's the daughter of link and dark link so she's half shadow demon and half hylian. A bit after she was born she was given to Zelda and until she was 16 she didn't know who her real parents were and after traveling for a year she drank a potion that made her stronger and bring out her demon side and then she was captured by Zant and forced into the twilight realm. So now she has twilight markings on her everywhere but the face then at 18 she meet her real parents and viper and became immortal. And Marth is her boyfriend

appearance: a girl version of link but wait length hair with black highlights and purple eyes

powers: she has magic and can turn into a shadow and makes weapons

Weapons: all like links but has a shadow dagger and twilight sword she made herself that cant cut her

Misc: her finial smash is that she can surrounds her opponent and make a copy of them shadow version and while they fight them she sneaks up from behind and k.o.s them

Name: Lyra

Age: 19(immortal)

Species: goddess/demon

Appearance: goddess: brown hair, gold eyes, demon: black hair, red eyes, red horns

Clothing: goddess: white dress and heels, gold jewelry, demon: red dress and heels, black jewelry

Personality: goddess: clam, sweet, always smiling, demon: angry, rude, feared, always frowning

Weapons: demon: daggers

Equipment: goddess: harp

Abilities: goddess: light magic, demon: dark magic

Final Smash (If they got one): it has two outcomes, one: plays the song that controls things from the wind waker and controls one opponent and makes them hurt others or themselves and she can not be harmed while doing it, two: she turns into her demon form

Strengths: music

Weaknesses: her temper

Background: her parents were killed by medusa because her mom was a demon and her dad was a god but Lyra was still human, they died when she was 1. For the next 3 years she was orphaned until Palutena's family adopted her. There was another goddess named Harper during that time that was friends with Lyra's foster parents and she gave them her harp called the gods harp, then Harper died. On Lyra's 6th birthday she got the gods harp and became goddess of music. And gained both her goddess and demon powers.

Family: Palutena

Friends: everyone

Love interest: Pit is her boyfriend

Enemies: Medusa and any one mean to her

Other: she turns into a demon when very angry

"Well why didn't you tell me that then?" Marth and Samus said simultaneously.

"Give me a minute," said Sonic's spirit, and he raced off to Palutena knows where. Seeing this, Neuron6 said, "Well, let's cover that one at the end."

Falco and Samus whispered to each other, grinned, then each kissed their own hand and laughed hysterically. Everyone left Peach puzzling over the two sentences. "Huh?" they said simultaneously. Just then, Sonic returned. He had the Chaos Emeralds. "Okay I'm ready to race now!" he said as he transformed into Super Sonic. "NOW I'LL SHOW YOU!" It was a close race, but Sonic lost and had to go sit in lava while solidified, since he couldn't die again.

Suddenly, there was a flash of metal and Pit's head went rolling across the floor. Ike had again been bribed with chicken, but this time by Link's spirit, who was still mad at the angel for going out with Zelda.

"Thanks for the reviews people! Come again! And do something about Ike, he's being bribed as a hit man!" Neuron6 closed.

**Dead:**

**Link**

**Sonic**

**Wario**

**Ganondorf**

**Diddy Kong**

**Jigglypuff**

**Lucas**

**Fox**

**Toon Link **

**Mario**

**Pit**

**Alive:**

**Ike**

**Bowser**

**Captain Falcon**

**Donkey Kong**

**Falco**

**Ice Climbers**

**King Dedede**

**Kirby**

**Lucario**

**Luigi**

**Marth**

**Meta Knight**

**Mr. Game & Watch**

**Ness**

**Olimar**

**Peach**

**Pikachu**

**Pokémon Trainer (Red)**

**Squirtle**

**Ivysaur**

**Charizard**

**R.O.B.**

**Samus**

**Snake**

**Wolf**

**Yoshi**

**Zelda**

**Ray**

**Aspen**

**Void**

**Jakie**

**Green**

**Lee**

**Still Trapped in a Temporal Barrier:**

**Khoas**


End file.
